


Seconds to Stage

by Esplanade_D



Category: Interpol (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Implied Carlos Dengler/Daniel Kessler, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Roughness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esplanade_D/pseuds/Esplanade_D
Summary: Carlos离队后，Daniel、Paul和Sam需要继续完成新专辑Interpol的巡演。本文设定在他们第一场演出上台前。
Relationships: Paul Banks/Daniel Kessler





	Seconds to Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos离队后，Daniel、Paul和Sam需要继续完成新专辑Interpol的巡演。本文设定在他们第一场演出上台前。

**_2010年六月，美国_ **

Daniel觉得不对劲。

他有点紧张。

后台很闷热，这地方远远算不上他们享受过最奢侈的venue。黑红相间的厚隔音门将他们与几十米外蠢蠢欲动的摇滚乐迷们隔开，但不安的情绪仍然通过某种无形的媒介挤了进来。工作人员说他们还有半小时上台，然后便急急忙忙跑走了。

这些都很正常。但这次，Daniel居然有点紧张。这是前所未见的。

自从Carlos po在他们简陋网站上那一则得体的离队通知以来，这种现象就愈发猖狂了。没什么事发生，但是他就是不舒服。他，Paul和Sam招聘了一个Slint乐队的前成员David来填补空缺，他很厉害，某种程度上来讲比Carlos容易合作，相处也更愉快。David甚至愿意主动在美国的可怕夏天穿上沉闷的黑西装，以便不打破乐队的整体形象。他们三个都很满意。

Daniel脑子里想着这些，试图引诱自己的思绪走上正轨。他的右腿突然不小心神经质地踢了一下茶几，上面摆了四杯水。每杯的水量马上锐减到了原来的2/3，逃离的透明液体向四面八方奔去。

不远处正对着镜子整理金发的Paul和他在镜子里对视了。他马上低下了头，站起来，抽了几张纸开始擦桌子。纸堆很快变软了，碎得到处都是，一片狼籍。于是他又多拽了几张纸出来，计划以数量取胜。

“怎么了？”

他不用抬头就知道是谁。他继续埋头奋力地擦拭桌子，衬衫的白色袖口沾上了一点水，变成深色。

“没事，不小心碰洒了。”

一只戴着金色手镯的大手伸入了他的视线内。它没有阻止他，而是从已经快空了的纸盒里揪出几张纸，加入了他的工作。

“别浪费啊，纸够了。”

Paul没有理他，而是在细心地将桌上的碎纸糊拨弄到垃圾桶里。Daniel停下了动作，直起身子看Paul。他刚刚梳到脑后的几缕深金色发丝又飞回了前面。Sam在不远处的小茶水间里不知道在捣鼓些什么，可能在弄咖啡。他总是需要咖啡，也由此认定其他人也一样。Daniel的注意力又转移到了一个新的事实上：Paul弯着腰比他矮。

收拾完了，Paul直起身来，打断了他无厘头的自豪。四杯残缺的水都被移到离他远的地方。他自己的那杯已经见底了。

“我得去卫生间整理整理。你要喝水的话，自己去倒。”

Daniel嗯了一声，重新坐下，Paul安静地转身走向卫生间，皮鞋后跟优雅地击打地面。新贝斯手正和Sam在茶水间聊得热火朝天，显然Sam又控制不住他的西西里人本性了，他邀请David哪天一定要尝尝他做的肉酱意面。Daniel的视野范围内一个人没有，他却感觉无比窒息。他试图客观地盯着长镜子里的自己：他不喜欢这些。具体是什么，他也无法指控。

所以，当他站在同样狭窄的卫生间的白门外时，他犹豫了一下。里面的动静很小但是十分清晰，就像门并不存在一样。他敲了一下门，又敲了一下，门马上开了。他走进去。

幸运的是，这个卫生间足以容纳一个成年男人和一个身型矮小的成年男人。Paul给他开了门之后，背对着他，继续洗手。Daniel突然不知所措起来，开始怀疑起自己的判断力和愿望。四周的墙壁和地板还算是干净，架子上挂了几条一次性毛巾。

Paul已经洗完了手，而他就一直在那傻站着。Paul越过他，锁上了门。清脆的金属声音。

“20分钟。”

Daniel的手找不到扣子。这是一套新西装，依然是在他，Carlos和Paul常去的那家店定制的。他很喜欢。

面前的人靠近了一些，开始帮他完成这艰巨的任务。这挺不寻常的：衣服从来都是他自己脱，无论是和Carlos还是Paul在一起。对他来说，这是一种特殊的对自身主权的保护行为。他不想让步，但Paul的双手动作那么流畅，阻止他像是在犯罪。

白色墙壁，白色地板。黑色的两双皮鞋。

很快，他身上只剩下敞开的白衬衫和完好的西裤。Paul明白要让他自己拉开裤链。他也这么干了。

骆驼烟和古龙水的味道入侵了他的五感，他的整个世界都被另一个人占领了。一阵天旋地转，他的眼前突然只剩下光滑的白瓷砖，上面隐隐约约能看出两个人的轮廓。

几个亲吻在他的脖颈处落下。他希望是在那几颗雀斑散落的地方，这样领子便无法遮挡。力度逐渐加大，苍白的皮肤开始泛红刺痛。Paul记得每次在instagram上发Daniel的近照时，总有粉丝在评论里发奇奇怪怪的吸血鬼emoji。久而久之乐队内也默认了这一绰号，Daniel却不以为然。他说，他只不过比Paul大三岁，就成了吸血鬼了？

这一回忆让他差点低笑出声。Daniel感受到了异样，不满地扭头质问他：

“干嘛？”

“没事，小吸血鬼。”

“…你又在胡言乱语些什么？现在这个情况，到底谁是吸血鬼啊？”

Daniel翻了个白眼，转回了头。Paul收敛了自己，盯着眼前近在咫尺的小巧耳垂，看它慢慢变粉。他含住了它，同时感到怀抱里的人战栗了一下。

“能不能快点？时间不够了。”

即使在这种时候，Daniel仍然是那个最有条理最自律的人。Paul自然恭敬不如从命，一只手从薄薄的衬衫下摆滑了进去，另一只手熟练地箍住了Daniel的两只手，它们瘦小却有力，青筋脉络清晰可见。指尖的茧被同样粗糙的手指温柔地摩挲。

“ _Pobrecitaaa_...”

耳边响起低沉的呢喃。Daniel虽然不精通西班牙语，这个词他却毫无障碍地听懂了。有一次他在排练时开玩笑地抱怨弹The Lighthouse像是在他的指尖泼酒精，Paul就说了这个词，浅色的眼睛里弥漫着半真半假的怜惜。他没问是什么意思，直到Paul后来在他挣扎着从高潮余波里走出来时，又说了这个词。意思是“Poor Baby.” 被这么叫的确有点女性化的意味，但Daniel懒得管那么多了，因为此时他的注意力全被正在他小腹上游走的大手劫持了。不够，他想，这还不够。他需要来点刺激的，让他能暂时无法思考的，极具破坏力的东西。他不知道Paul有没有听到，不过他显然明白一切。

西裤连着内裤一起被拽到脚踝处，然后离开双脚摞在一旁的马桶上。他并不打算毁掉这条做工考究的新衣服，也没带备用换装。

Paul松开了对他的控制。他下身凉飕飕的，而一想到身后的人衣着完整，一股复杂的愤怒混杂刺激感便钻入大脑。他听到“啵”的一声，再熟悉不过。正当他快等不及了想扭过头时，一条有力的小臂将他猛地按回冰冷的墙壁。他的鼻子被撞得有点疼，但是没出血。他试图（只是试图）挣扎了一下，很好，纹丝不动，很好。

“别动。”

Paul的声音没有了之前的调侃意味，变成了平时接受采访时平静冷淡的男中音。唯一的不同是他像是想证明或达到什么目的，导致声线染上了一点几乎无法察觉的急切。

“自己把两只手背到后面来，握紧。”

两根略粗的手指沾着黏滑的液体直接闯入了他的后庭。Daniel往前瑟缩了一下，马上意识到了错误。Paul显然也发现了，他整个人立刻被死死压在墙上，动弹不得。Paul比他高，他得踮着点脚。

“我刚才怎么说的。”

热气扑打在发烫的耳廓。与此同时，第三根手指加入了肆虐。

“啊嗯………”

在对他身体的了解程度上，Paul可以排第二。第一不是他自己，但那不重要了。此时此刻，Paul就是排第一的。当体内深处脆弱甜蜜的一点被袭击时，他花了很大力气不去哼叫出声。小腿绷紧，身体向上顶，又马上被摁下去，被迫接受一切。

他的前面早已翘了头，尖端正不受控地往外冒透明前液，随着身体的摆动一下下涂抹在瓷砖上，激得他不得不偶尔停顿一下喘口气。身后是厚实火热的躯体，这种冷热双重夹击让他渴求更多。

“咬我...”

一只大手揪住了他后脑本来就张牙舞爪的头发，往后一扯，他的喉管暴露在白色的灯光下。他痛得皱了眉头，脖子弯折的角度在危险边缘试探。

“叫我什么？”

“……Paul。请咬我，要弄出血。”

如愿以偿。一个吻落在战栗的喉结上，喉结滚动了一下。力度以指数型增长，喉结被叼住，他像是被握住脚踝的阿喀琉斯，只敢小口小口喘气。然后是衔接耳朵和脖颈的那处皮肤，不知道为什么Paul很偏爱这里。咬下去的同时，体内的手指狠狠摁了一下那柔软的一点，Daniel无法抑制地夹紧了它们，张开嘴却发不出声，眼前混沌一片，只有他呼出的水汽。脖子的痕迹会被看到--没关系，Sam不会注意到的，至于David--他更无权过问了。当过一会儿摄像头对准他的时候，他会像往常一样扬起头，闭上双眼。这一次，就让镜头做无言的传信人。他决定了。

突然一阵天旋地转，他被翻了过来，一双清澈透亮的眼睛俯视着他。正当他纠结要不要提出抗议时 Paul把他拎了起来，扔在同样冰冷的洗手台上。他吓了一跳--他们很少这么做，除非是极其生气的情况下。

“你没有集中注意力。”

Daniel愣了一下。那暗含怒气的话语中似乎埋藏着什么东西。没等他细细琢磨这句话和Paul的动作，他的嘴唇就被衔住了，并狠狠挨了一口。鲜血出现在对方的嘴唇上，接下来是他的眼皮，耳垂，锁骨，乳头。Paul开始涉足他的下半身时，他还是忍不住倒吸了一口气。但Paul很有先见之明地稳稳箍住了他的两条大腿，虎口卡住光滑的大腿根，令他无法动弹。

前面的分身仍颤巍巍地直立着，此时终于得到照顾。炙热的口腔覆了上去，令人耳根发红的啧啧吮吸声顿时充斥了狭窄的空间。他是他的，Paul心里这么想。他一边卖力地干活，一边死死盯着Daniel，想把他的每一次呼吸，发丝的每一次颤动都记录下来。他的小仓鼠般的细白牙齿，若隐若现的粉色舌尖，略鼓的双颊（即使他很瘦，他太瘦了），泛着水光的紧闭的双眼，保守蹂躏的双唇，苍白，毛发稀疏的躯体 ，近期愈发突出的青色血管和关节……当然，不能忽视了紫红的吻痕，以及诱人的勒痕。

Daniel微弱的挣扎扭动将他从着魔的状态中唤醒。他快到了，他知道。一个不合时宜的想法闯进脑海：和那个人在一起的时候，他也是这样表达高潮前的征兆吗？他会压抑喉咙里媚人的呻吟吗？他会允许他吻掉咸津津的泪水吗？他会让自己无所顾忌地被献祭吗？在他看不见和看得见的角落，事实和假想交汇了吗？

压制许久的无形怒火终于挣脱了束缚。他停下所有动作，将自己完全与Daniel的身体隔离开来。Daniel懵懂地睁开眼睛，短时间内还无法理解发生了什么。

“怎么了？我都快--”

“你自己来，我累了。”

不可置信。Daniel的双眼终于可以聚焦了，他瞪着靠在门上交叉着双臂的男人，一时想不到该骂什么。他的阴茎还闪着唾液的反光，是怒涨的深红色。后庭也生出了可怕的空虚感，但他顾不到那么多了。

看到金发男人仍没有继续的打算，Daniel怒极反笑，也懒得去逼他，谁知道这个阴晴不定的人又怎么了。当务之急是处理生理需求。他一手握住阴茎开始机械性撸动，一手支撑着自己不要下滑。他能感受到对面炽热的眼神。

奇怪的是，他怎么也达不到高潮，就像一条渐近线，无可奈何地望着不远处的横轴。

在又狠狠撸了几下无果之后，绝望感排山倒海般向他压来。这是他人生中少有的破碎时刻，多年后想起了仍会心悸。他恨透了冰冷的，毫无性欲的大理石洗手台，外面传来的隐隐约约的谈笑声，左上角的水管，垃圾桶里像大脑般的几个纸团，头顶不远处暖场乐队结尾的吉他solo（他就是看中了这一部分才选他们的）--他哭得委屈极了，是那种小孩子才有的哭法，肩膀一耸一耸，上气不接下气，仿佛此刻没有什么能让他再快乐起来，也没有什么比哭泣更重要。

那只手圈住了它。另一只手轻轻地捧起他的脸，大拇指拭去了部分泪水。这次的吻不再暴虐，甚至不再色情--他明白他需要什么，他愿意为他这么做。作为朋友，作为惺惺相惜的艺术家，作为好兄弟。比他自己的更厚实粗糙的手开始缓缓撸动，另一只手仍轻轻抚摸着Daniel的脸庞，帮他把汗水和泪水浸湿的深色发丝别到耳后。慢慢地，Daniel的抽噎减缓了，他将头埋在Paul的肩膀上，两人都不在乎那个地方将会弄得一团糟。Paul空闲出来的那只手重新进入Daniel的身体，开始随着撸动的节奏抽插。

三根手指找到熟悉的地方，越来越深、越来越重的动作赢得了Daniel变了声调的音节。Paul同时加快了另一只手的速度，耳边是Daniel毫无顾忌（相对之前来说）的低哑声音。短短的气音，还有点闷的喊叫。终于，他咬着Daniel的发烫的耳垂，将他送上了顶峰。Daniel高潮的时候总是不出声的，只会张着嘴仰着头，脆弱的舌尖一览无余。Paul入神地看着他，没有动。

过了一会儿，看Daniel差不多缓过劲了，Paul从架子上拽了一条毛巾来清理他们俩。余韵过后，Daniel有点反常地没有立刻开始整理自己，而是将头埋在Paul的颈窝，闷闷地说了些什么，Paul没太听清。

“我说…如果这次失败了怎么办？万一这张专辑不行，万一我们乐队走不下去了，万一这些都白费了，怎么办？”

他没有从Paul肩膀上抬起头。Paul沉默了。两人像是姿态诡异的木头人，又像是纠缠在一起的后现代雕塑。

过了一会儿，Paul说话了。他抱住Daniel的双臂紧了一圈。

“这不会发生的。”

“你知道当我给Lights填词时，心里想的是什么吗？”

“我在想我们在你宿舍里第一次排练的时候，你的样子。当时你弹的是demo版的PDA，我和Carlos在旁边听。你弹着弹着开始忍不住小幅度地跳舞，周围都是连接线，所以你得很小心。我记得外面是深粉色的夕阳，你的宿舍窗户正对着十三大街，外面很吵，但我们都没听到。你弹完最后的高潮部分时，擦了一下汗水，然后我们都沉默了。你没看到的是我们对视了一下，那时我就明白了这一切是怎么回事。即使Carlos离开了，他的唯一遗憾仍然是你和你弹吉他时的那种神采。”

“没有任何人，或是任何事，能够把它从你身上抹去。”

怀里的人没有动静。过了一会儿，Daniel把头从Paul的颈窝里抬起，注视着他，他的双眼还是泛着水红，所幸Paul可以借他墨镜。棕绿色和蓝绿色的眼睛凝望对方。

一段寂静过后，Daniel忽然发声了。

“…需要帮忙吗？”

“啊？”

“你下面，看起来还没好。”

Daniel用下巴指了指他裤裆的方向。他差点都忘了自己一直忍得生疼了。

“--哦不用，没时间了，它自己会下去的。” 他有点尴尬地拽了拽衬衫下摆，试图遮住他自己。

Daniel挑了挑眉表示怀疑，不过他也同意没时间了。Daniel以最快速度穿戴完毕，甚至还洗了把脸。除了脖子和眼睛基本看不出有什么异样，也许还有嘴唇，但他不在乎。Paul只是理了理衣服，从胸前摘下墨镜，给他戴上，墨镜有点大，遮得Daniel只剩小半张脸，略显滑稽。有了墨镜的掩饰，Paul不再看得清Daniel的视线。但他知道那是坚定的。

Sam和David看到他们俩一起从卫生间里出来。Sam并没有表现出什么惊讶，毕竟这些日子以来这俩人经常躲到一边不知道讨论什么，也许是Carlos吧，毕竟他们与Carlos的关系可比他和他的复杂多了。Sam可是很高兴看到他离队，开心到请了几天假飞回家陪了陪家人。不过David注意到了Daniel脖子上若隐若现的淤痕，他记不清这是不是之前就有的了。他没敢多问。这不关他的事。

工作人员准时敲门通知上场。Daniel带头，他们围成一个小圈，简单地打了打气。然后，他们会一个个穿过幽闭的上升走廊，走入喧嚣的蓝色光雾。Daniel会是第一个，他是最后一个。当Daniel凌乱的头发从黑暗中出场时，乐迷的欢呼声震耳欲聋。Paul在漆黑一片中微笑起来；他看着迪斯科灯球下的那个小小人影，看着他向观众挥手，看着他拿起樱桃红的Epiphone Casino试音，看着他后知后觉地找水喝。

他慢慢走向他身边。没有了墨镜的阻挡，他的眼睛忽然被四面八方的聚光灯晃得有点酸。他只希望下面汹涌的人海不会注意到。

**Author's Note:**

> 大部分细节，比如Lights歌词和PDA demo，都是基于我并不清晰的记忆并进行私自加工的。如有误请无需指出。


End file.
